


Jihui

by Atlana_Thris



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin is my child, Character Study, Gen, Lost Honor, Post-World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlana_Thris/pseuds/Atlana_Thris
Summary: Jihui- a pandaren boardgame, which is supposed to represent an aspect of their cultural philosophy struck a chord with a young human prince. Even after years pass, perhaps this game has more yet to teach him.A character study behind Anduin Wrynn's thoughts prior to the cinematic short, "Lost Honor" and what encouraged him to make the choice he did. What makes a wise tactician take a risky gamble?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Jihui

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the rules we know about the Pandarian board game Jihui: https://wow.gamepedia.com/Jihui  
Everything comes from World of Warcraft and included lore, not my own.

Jihui was a game of strategy, introspection, knowing your opponent, and most importantly, it is a game of taking chances. 

One of Anduin’s favorite things he had taken from Pandaria was the game of Jihui, a game focusing on attempting to have the perfect match by making the game come to a standstill. It was similar to the chess boards he grew up with, yet at the same point, it had the possibility of a peaceful resolution. Someone could potentially memorize all the alternative routes chess could take – but so many variables rely solely on how the board falls randomly in Jihui. The pieces in the bag were poured out across the board, randomized dice sides and placement. One other thing he had learned to appreciate about Jihui was that sometimes, one player just starts off with a distinct advantage. An early attack or impenetrable defense could make a comeback seem impossible.

“Ideally, we need to maintain the ferocity at Arathi Highlands, even if it prolongs the standstill.”

“So what? We just discount Darkshore? Allow our remaining foothold to be swept up in their rising tide of peons?” Genn’s voice came out as a growl.

Spy Master Shaw shook his head, “Not ideally, but there, unfortunately, aren’t enough soldiers in the city to fortify both fronts. If we have to pick one, it is better to keep the horde further from our remaining cities than force progress when we have no base to supply our soldiers from.”

Anduin stared at the map, if bright blue markers were black, it would not look that different from the twelve by twelve grid which red and black Jihui pieces resided; granted, the war room map was slightly larger than that board. His eyes fell just west of the Eastern Kingdoms and the collection of blue ships there. Jihui limited the naval power of each player to six pieces, and yet their long-distance travel would make them incredibly powerful. Kul’tiras was definitely a saving grace for the Alliance in that way. After the legion assault, Stormwind’s own fleet was embarrassingly lacking. Unfortunately, the imposing attack in Boralus kept the ships stationary at the moment. 

“We have two large sets of soldiers still in the training camps in Northshire, we can move them out now and get them on the front lines in Darkshore to help Tyrande and Malfurion. Why not?”

“Why not?” One of the military generals spoke up indignantly, “Because those soldiers would be marching to the slaughter if they don’t finish their training. Trust me. They don’t stand a chance against Nathaniel’s troops as is.”

Anduin bit his lip, often in Jihui a turn would be wasted simply rotating a die to give it the ability actually to take another piece. Especially when one side has so few pieces on the board. 

“So, our course of action is just to continue doing more of the same?” This time it wasn’t a challenge from Genn but a young champion of Stormwind. The paladin shook his head, devastated, “How long do we do that? How long until the soldiers run out?” 

Silence fell over Anduin as arguments erupted around the war room. It was considered dishonorable to destroy and decimate all your opponent’s pieces completely. Yet not everyone cares about playing the honorable game. It often seemed easier to lock people up in slave camps than to try and reach the perfectly balanced and mutual victory. Or a the very least, allow your opponent to concede with grace. 

One of the problems of playing with someone who exploited their distinct advantage and then took the majority of the board was that often strategy, no matter how inspired it was, would not be enough. Sometimes the only thing that could legitimately bring a player out of that conundrum was reaching for the chip bag. With the bag in hand, they are taking the risk of pouring a random piece onto the board. This chance hardly ever paid off in Anduin’s experience- the piece could fall in a useless spot, on a low number, or, even worse, drop two pieces from the bag and allow your opponent an extra piece.

And yet… Anduin glanced out at the board in front of him. If that piece fell into the right place, it could shift the balance. Maybe even enough to convince both sides to fight for that perfect resolution. 

He excused himself, claiming he needed air. With a light touch, he deftly lifted the prison keys into his hands, undenounced to anyone else. As they all deliberated which piece they should move this turn, Anduin was ready to take a chance. 

It was risky, could easily slip and give the Horde an additional asset, or the move could be a waste, just losing even more morale. Anduin felt his heart pumping in his chest, drowning out the clanking of metal on stone. Introspective thinking and strategy have gotten him far. Faith and risk were something he leaned into as a youth, believing perhaps even the darkest of nights would be broken by the brightest of sunrises. When it was his life or dignity on the line, it was worth it, but now that his actions rebounded throughout everyone in his kingdom, he questioned that intuition. 

This risk had to be calculated. His nagging intuition had to be backed up by some external sign of his faith. Waving off two guards, he felt his silent contemplation outside of the stockades come to an end. And at a certain point, after each potential strategy has been discounted, staring at the board will not make new pieces appear. At some point, matters have to be taken into your own hands to actually make something happen.

His feet started moving again, half without his control. Swirls of fear and anxiety twisted in his gut, only controlled by a deep breath and focusing on the Light inside him. Damp air caused a shiver to come down his spine as he felt darkness creep around him as he traveled deeper into the cells. With a twist of his hand and a spark of golden and purple energy, the two guards standing outside the next set of cells stood and walked off, a vacant look in their eyes. Anduin wasn’t going to be the king who stood there waiting for someone else to fix this.

Change wasn’t made by standing still. 

It comes from taking a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you all enjoyed this! The Pandaria story arch is honestly one of my favorites for Anduin because we got such a good look at him, beyond him just being wise, and naive. Personally, I find it really intriguing to correspond his actions there with what we have seen recently in-game. I love writing Anduin pieces and if people like this character study then I would be excited to post some of the longer things I have written for my favorite young king.


End file.
